


История о хорошем человеке

by sunny_krolock



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Доктор|Джон. Кроссовер с "Доктор Кто". Еще до Афганистана Джон путешествовал с Доктором. После мнимой смерти Шерлока Доктор приходит к Джону и предлагает вновь присоединиться к нему. Джон соглашается. А-</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о хорошем человеке

**_Хороший человек идет на войну_ **

\- Нет, Джон, нет! - Доктор резко крутанул рулевое колесо ТАРДИС. - Пойми, я не могу рисковать! Эта битва не стоит твоей жизни.   
\- Ну конечно, - Джона не так просто вывести из себя. Не теперь, не после того, как он увидел - и принял - самое невозможное, не после того, как перешагнул порог обычной телефонной будки, которая изнутри гораздо больше, чем снаружи. И уж конечно не после того как судьба столкнула их с Доктором в анатомичке, где среди банок с заспиртованными глазами притаился глазоид из галактики Н-1783-КР, открытой Двадцать третьей межгалактической экспедицией в 7392 году. Все участники экспедиции, к слову, погибли, а об их открытии человечество узнало лишь двести лет спустя. "Бежим!" - крикнул тогда Доктор, и они побежали по темным коридорам Бартса в просторную аудиторию, где на кафедре аккуратно приземлилась ТАРДИС.   
На следующие три года крохотная комнатенка (Доктор признался, что раньше там хранились вечномерзлые растения Хифу, все же не пережившие путешествия в день зарождения Вселенной) и расцвеченная отблесками приборной доски командная рубка стали для Джона родным домом. А уж сколько битв они с Доктором выиграли за это время - и не сосчитать!   
И тут вдруг Доктор, неуклонно решительный, крепко держащий гуляющий штурвал с этим своим...  
\- Я верну тебя обратно на Землю, в твое время, в тот же день! Ты не пойдешь в лабораторию, не встретишь меня и проживешь эти три года счастливо, как обычный человек.  
\- Доктор, послушай меня! - Джона встревожила отчаянная решимость в голосе удивительного существа с двумя сердцами. - Эта битва, даже вся эта война... Ты не сумеешь сам! Даже тебе нужен человек, который прикроет тебе спину. Это слишком опасно! От прямого воздействия нейтронного луча на мозг тебя не спасет ни опыт, ни память, ни время. Ты ведь не сможешь изменить свою временную линию!  
\- О, поверь, Джон, я не умру!  
\- Очередной козырь в рукаве? - Джон невольно улыбнулся. Нельзя подолгу злиться на это невозможное дитя Вселенной.   
\- Именно, - губы Доктора растянулись в ответной широкой улыбке; он потянул на себя временной рычаг и вдруг жестко произнес: - А вот тебя ничто не защитит от верной смерти. Именно поэтому мы летим на Землю! 

Джон плохо помнил, как они приземлились в нескольких кварталах от дома Уотсонов, как он один за одним придумывал аргументы, чтобы переубедить Доктора. Но неожиданно ярко запомнилось ему крепкое объятие и взгляд, теплый и бездонно-грустный, будто шедший сквозь световые года, вот-вот готовые их разделить навечно.   
\- Ты хороший человек, Джон Уотсон, - сказал на прощание Доктор, обернувшись в дверях самой обычной синей телефонной будки. - И ты должен жить обычной счастливой жизнью. Все время этого мира - твое!  
Когда пространственно-временные искажения улеглись, глаза заболели смотреть в никуда, Джон пробормотал, вспоминая:   
\- "Я Доктор, и у меня два сердца...", - и внезапно зло крикнул в пространство: - Да нет у тебя ни одного!  
Окончив учебу и так и не найдя себя в жизни, хороший человек Джон Уотсон отправился на войну. 

**_Время потерь_ **

Война перекроила его, обточила фигуру, отшлифовала рефлексы и навыки, унесла за линию фронта ненужные, будоражащие воспоминания, обрывки знаний, способные спасти сотни жизней, но которые невозможно применить на практике простому человеку. Обыкновенному.   
И все же боевой офицер и военный врач Джон Уотсон не мог смотреть на тех, кто пострадал по его вине, или, если точнее, из-за того, что он не сумел запомнить невероятные, но оказавшиеся такими нужными теперь детали. Списали. По ранению, определив пенсию, отдав надлежащие почести. Вернули в ту самую жизнь, за которую он платил ночными кошмарами и чьими-то судьбами.   
"Да разве это жизнь?! - спрашивал он про себя и опирался при ходьбе на трость. - Разве стоила она самого призрачного шанса выиграть ту войну?"  
Ответ раз за разом напрашивался один. 

Но вот в лаборатории Бартса раздался вопрос:  
\- Афганистан или Ирак?   
Завертелось. Джон облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав разогнавший кровь адреналин. И пусть у Шерлока не было своей ТАРДИС и второго сердца (Уотсон проверял), зато в холодильнике нашлась чья-то малосимнатичная голова, а жизнь вдруг обрела свою немалую цену. И в какой-то момент невозможный, острый на язык гений забрал ее себе, полностью отплатив счета перед чужим прошлым.   
Они неслись сквозь время вскачь: Шерлок - за новыми загадками, Джон - за Шерлоком. Ни минуты покоя, ни секунды, чтобы оглянуться назад. Джон покупал молоко и прятал сигареты, Джон ругался с кассовыми автоматами и препирался с ноут-буком, Джон разнимал самых невыносимых братьев во всей Вселенной и пил пиво с Лестрейдом, когда им удавалось вырваться на пару часов в паб. Джон вел блог, в котором описывал события своей невероятной обычной жизни, стрелял, стоял под прицелом, защищал и готов был пожертвовать своей жизнью ради другого, вламывался на секретные объекты и скрывался от полиции; нырял из одного дня в другой, здоворался с черепом на каминной полке... пока однажды Шерлок не шагнул с крыши.   
После похорон в его блоге появилась последняя запись: "Он тоже ушел".

**_Однажды он вернется_ **

В их гостиной на Бейкер-стрит не горел свет. Одинокая фигура замерла в кресле. Молчал забытый на столе ноут-бук, череп тоже молчал.   
Он погрустнел, думалось Джону, тоже скучает по Шерлоку. Завтра расскажу ему...   
Он клялся не приходить на кладбище, обещал психотерапевту, лгал миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду. Самое главное, давал слово ему: "Вот увидишь, я больше не приду. Сегодня последний раз!" А потом: "Совершенно забыл тебе сказать, череп, кажется, недолюбливает Майкрофта. Да, он приезжал вчера, намекал на обследование. Я его послал..."  
Ему даже польстит, что череп скучает. Я неважный собеседник.   
\- Ты и выглядишь неважно.  
\- Все равно.  
\- Ну нет, придется тебе взять себя в руки и хотя бы приодеться. Мои вкусы успели несколько раз поменяться с нашей последней встречи, но в целом твой внешний вид меня устраивает. Только рубашку надень свежую и умойся. Спорю на что угодно, заварного крема у тебя нет.  
\- Я не люблю сладкое, - Джон равнодушно пожал плечами и только потом заметил долговязый неловкий силуэт в дверном проеме между кухней и гостиной. - Вы кто?! Как Вы сюда вошли? Вас впустила миссис Хадсон?  
\- Да. Милейшая женщина. И кажется, она обрадовалась, что к тебе пришел старый друг. Говорит, ты совсем зачах. Но я как раз специалист по приведению в порядок опустивших руки хороших людей!   
Джон мгновенно подобрался. На кухне раздался грохот и тут же вспыхнул свет; незнакомец чуть смущенно улыбнулся:  
\- Я, кажется, опрокинул несколько колб. Удивительно! Впервые вижу дом, где колбы стоят на своем месте - на кухонном столе!   
\- Ты не говорил, что козыря меняют твой облик, - хрипло проговорил Уотсон. - Я думал, только опыт и память остаются...  
\- И личность тоже меняется, а память и опыт остаются. Джон, я правда рад тебя видеть.  
\- Ты выиграл ту войну. Или?.. Или она все еще впереди?  
\- Выиграл.  
Джон откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза. Сколько лет прошло?  
\- Смотря как считать. Твоими мерками - одиннадцать.   
\- Я говорю вслух?  
\- Нет, но я тебя слышу, - незнакомец подошел ближе и сел в кресло Шерлока. - Джон. Это действительно я, а тебе как никогда нужен Доктор.   
\- Наверное... Знаешь, ты сидишь в его кресле, и мне не хочется тебя убить.   
\- Это очень хорошо, - Доктор улыбнулся и лукаво прищурился: - Ну, ты готов отправится, скажем, на прекрасную планету Эллизию, где эллизианцы общаются исключительно дактилем? Или, может быть, на Новую Землю? С тобой-то я там точно не был! Или в Венецию? Хотя нет, это влюбленным парочкам там хорошо, а мы не они.   
\- Куда угодно! - Джон глубоко вздохнул. - Я думаю, очередное невероятное путешествие - это именно то, что мне нужно.   
\- Тогда собирайся! Только, если можешь, обойдись без горы чемоданов, пожалуйста. И миссис Хадсон тоже дома оставь. Я немного устал от компаний.   
\- Доктор?  
\- Да?  
\- Я готов!

Двери ТАРДИС распахнулись, повинуясь щелчку пальцев, Джон с интересом оглядел новую командную рубку.   
\- Тут стало светлее.  
\- Да, я внес кое-какие изменения. В библиотеке, например, теперь есть бассейн. Очень удобно, книги под рукой... Итак, доктор Уотсон, куда мы отправимся в первую очередь?  
"В тот день, когда Шерлок не позволил мне пойти с ним, а потом подняться на крышу!" - хотелось крикнуть Джону, но он помнил: пересекать свою временную линию нельзя.   
\- А та планета, где солнце поднимается из воды... Помнишь?  
\- Конечно! Год три тысячи десять целых и пять сотых по неокианскому летоисчислению. Держись крепче, отправляемся!  
Джон послушно взялся за поручень, и Доктор, задав координаты, отправил ТАРДИС в путь.   
Ничего, это путешествие им обоим пойдет на пользу. вдвоем они выкарабкаются, а вот поодиночке точно сойдут с ума. А потом Джон вернется к тому, кого безуспешно пытается не оплакивать. Когда будет готов принять его живым. А Доктор отправится дальше, как делал всегда, кем бы он ни был и кого бы ни оставлял позади.


End file.
